oc de mis historias
by Reynadraki
Summary: describiré lo mejor que pueda a mis OC s, pasen y descubran!


**hola!, esta historia ya la tenía, pero la tuve que borrar por razones personales, aquí esta, pero actualizada, disfrútenla, si me faltan o hago mas escribiré otro capítulo, pondré solamente a los principales, ok?.**

**disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 1: OC´s**

_Vengadores y Thor:_

1.- Thalía

Nombre completo: Thalía Laifayson

Edad: 21 años

Procedencia: Jotunheim(Asgard)

Diosa: de los recuerdos

Familia: Thorun/Adin(madre adoptiva)

Solaris(padre adoptivo)

Lyra(hermanastra)

Madre verdadera: Laifay

Profesión: hechicera y agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Odia: ser opacada por su hermana

ama: estudiar y esforzarse.

Descripción: alta, delgada, cabello rubio/negro largo hasta los hombros, piel pálida/azul, ojos verde esmeralda/rojos, cicatriz en su espalda, signos de latigazos, generalmente lleva su cabello suelto, rara vez se lo amarra, lleva un collar con un pendiente de dragón y su armadura es similar a la de Loki, solo que sus cuernos del casco están apuntando hacia abajo, es fiel, divertida y algo infantil, pero experta en la magia.

_Origen de los guardianes:_

1.- Primavera

Nombre completo: Layla Hunter Dragomir Earth

Edad: 17 años(700 años)

Centro: fe

Armas: cayado, espada, cuchillo, boomerang y arco.

Equipos: los guardianes y las amazonas

Trabajo: primavera y los animales

Poderes: elementos, hablar con los animales, transformarse, volar.

Familia: Linet Dragomir(hermana)

Laura Dragomir(hermana)

Lilith Dragomir(madre)FALLECIDA

Héctor Overland(padre) FALLECIDO

Animal: Dragón

Debilidad: Jack, su orgullo y vanidad.

Descripción: alta, morena, delgada, ojos color verde esmeralda, una cicatriz en su lado derecho de la cara(deformado), camiseta, pantalones cortos, alas en su espalda y usa una máscara, además de una sudadera con capucha, su cabello es color pelirrojo, a veces es corto y a veces es largo, es leal hasta la muerte, siempre da consejos y nunca los abandona, puede ser fría pero oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_Crepúsculo_

1.- Violett Scarlett

Nombre completo: Violett Forest Scarlett

Edad: 200 años

Poder: campo de fuerza

Familia: Marcus Forest(padre) FALLECIDO

Spider Scarlett(madre)

Blue Scarlett(hermana)

Descripción: piel blanca de mármol, ojos dorados, colmillos, alta, delgada, fría, aunque solo en apariencia, cabello negro con violeta, playera de manga larga y pantalones de mezclilla, ella es fría pero solo por fuera, cree en la venganza, pero al conocer a Edward eso cambia, ella al final aprende el amor, es leal y siempre será tu amiga.

_Star Wars:_

1.- Ahsika

Nombre completo: Ahsika Taíno Skylife.

Edad: 18 años

Especie: Togruta

Estatus: jedi y miembro del consejo.

Familia: Ahsoka Skylife(madre)FALLECIDA

Axón Taíno(padre)FALLECIDO

Akita Skylife Skywalker(hija)

Sable de luz: azul

Planeta: Tatooine

Anterior: esclava, después padawan y finalmente maestra y consejal.

Descripción: marcas oculares blancas, piel azul, ojos color naranja, topa color café, pantalón y corpiño, una cicatriz de latigazos en su espalda, es seria y aprende a dejar sus emociones de lado, es leal y a veces desconfiada, pero siempre podrás contar con ella.

_Vampire academy:_

1.- Roxanna

Nombre completo: Roxanna Dalia Alicorn

Especie: Damphir

Edad: 17 años

Escuela: San Vladimir

Poderes: el Espíritu, y lo que le conlleva.

Descripción: cabello color rubio, ojos castaños, piel pálida, playera corta, falda, zapatos azules, es alta y le gusta estudiar, pero igual entrenar, es leal, fiel, orgullosa, pero a la vez es una buena amiga.

_mentes criminales:_

1.- Catherine

Nombre completo: Catherine Anelise Red

edad: 20 años

Profesión: agente del FBI

Heridas: mano amputada a los 6 años, usa prótesis.

Familia: Catalina(hermana)

Descripción: cabello color miel, ojos miel, alta, morena, usa una playera y unos pantalones, además de un suéter para ocultar su mano, es desconfiada, pero experta en cálculos, tiene memoria eidética, es doctora y admira a Spencer Reid, es una buena hermana y lucha por todo lo que se propone hasta conseguirlo.

_ey, ese es mi fantasma!:_

1.- Brianna Cobra

Verdadero nombre: Blaise Cohen

Edad: 16 años

Ama: cantar

Familia: Ginny Black(prima)

Odia: a los presumidos y ser tratada como celebridad

Descripción: cabello azabache, ojos castaños, pálida, estatura mediana, usa una playera blanca y pantalones color azules, usa su patineta y adora cantar, pero a veces es algo divertida e infantil, más sin embargo es fría con algunos porque no soporta su actitud, a veces usa unos lentes para ocultar su apariencia, su ambición es terminar la escuela como una persona normal.

_Sonic:_

1.- Amelia

Nombre completo: Amelia Sunshine Colar

Especie: hedgehog

Edad: 59 años

Además: vampiro

Poderes: control chaos, velocidad, vista, todo lo de un vampiro. ;)

Descripción: ojos color rojo carmesí, púas blancas con una negra en medio, vestido púrpura, viste una capucha y usa una lanza para pelear, parece inocente e indefensa, pero es solo en apariencia, la verdad es que es bastante mortífera, encontrar a su pareja y vencer a los GUN es su propósito, además de recuperar sus memorias, es tenaz, terca y leal.

_Harry Potter:_

1.- Lina Rosenberg

Nombre completo: Angelina Dakota Rosenberg

Edad: 17 años

Casa: gryffindor

Hogar: Godric's Hollow

Tipo: hechicera

Especie: licántropa

Familia: Dakota Rosenberg(madre)

Phoebe Rosenberg(hermana)

Mark Rosenberg(padre) FALLECIDO

Descripción: piel morena, cabello rubio, ojos azules, alta, delgada, coleta de caballo, playera de un lobo y pantalones de mezclilla, es leal pero a veces desconfiada, sabe dar buenos concejos y jampas se rinde, siempre sabe que decir y estará a tu lado no importa lo que pase.

_Percy Jackson:_

1.- Ariadna

Nombre completo: Ariadna Water

Edad: 18 años

Padre dios: Poseidón

Madre: Yurli Water

Hermana: Adriana Water

Es: semidiosa

Lugar: campamento mestizo.

Descripción: cabello azabache, ojos verdes, morena, delgada, estatura mediana, una pulsera en su muñeca, parte de una maldición y un tatuaje de tridente en su seno derecho, usa camiseta y shorts, además de unas sandalias, pero mejor usa tenis, adora usar su espada para el combate y es muy testaruda, y a veces es impulsiva, lo lleva en la sangre, es pareja de un hijo de Atenea y hermanastra de Percy, leal y siempre fiel, jampas te traicionará y siempre te apoyara.

_My Little Pony:_

1.- Dark Angel

Nombre completo: Darkness Knife Light Angel

Especie: alicornio

Edad: 420 años

Cutie Mark: estrella de siete puntas con un escudo

Rango: princesa de Forest Hill

Descripción: pelaje color negro, ojos color rojos, crin dorada y su corona, además de sus zapatos y collar, tiene dos formas pero solo usa esta, es más potente en su forma Knife.


End file.
